FELIZ DIA MAMITA!
by Zoe Ch
Summary: Se celebra el dia de la madre y Bella tiene una serie de recuerdos de su vida como una... Ademas una sorpresa colma su dia! Dedicada a todas las madres y a las que quieren serlo.


**Disclaimer**

**Todos los personajes no son mios sino de la Sra. Meyer. La trama y serie de acontesimientos son de mi invención. Si desean hacer traducciones o copias solo deben consultar.**

**Pues gracias a todas por el gran apoyo. Apenas 3 historias y ya soy parte de listas de favoritas. !Todo un honor¡ De veras mi grande agradecimiento y aprecio a todos y todas. Incluso a los fantasmas!**

**Este one-shot esta dedicado a todas las que tienen la dicha de ser mamas. En mi pais lo celebramos el pasado 10 de mayo asi que me nacio la idea. No las hago esperar mas...**

- Hoy me voy temprano - le dije a Rosalie mientras entraba en el aula ya desierta

- Esta bien, mami - dijo sonriéndome

- Rosalie - dije seria - Tu también lo eres. Aunque estos dos terremotos no quieran salir

Acaricie su vientre abultado que se movió. Ella sonrió divina como siempre.

- Lo sé - dijo riendo - Pero me encanta verte a ti como mamá. Eres tan linda

Me sonroje furiosamente ante su cumplido ganándome una carcajada que secunde luego.

Nunca pude dejar de sonrojarme desde que tengo memoria y no es muy bueno que todo el mundo te moleste para verte según ellos "más hermosa"

El celular vibro en mi bolsa y lo saque. Era un mensaje de texto.

**Bella, los niños quieren verte. Están ansiosos.**

**Aunque yo lo estoy más.**

**Ed.**

No pude evitar instalar esa sonrisa boba en mi rostro.

Edward era así, me hacía sentir especial y amada en cada cosa que hacía. Además, quien no sonríe cuando recuerda que está casada con el hombre más guapo de Chicago, que es todo un caballero y tiene todo el dinero del mundo para hacer feliz a sus hijos.

El dinero para mí no es necesario, yo no necesito cosas para ser feliz. Pero cuando se trata de mis tesoros nunca escatimo en nada.

Tome mis cosas y colgué la bolsa carísima que Alice me obligo a usar este día. Si la hermana de mi esposo me tortura. Mi celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Y hablando del rey de Roma...

- Hola Alice - dije sonriendo, no me importa que me arrastre a donde ella desea. Yo la sigo amando como a una hermana.

- Bella - dijo riendo - Iremos a comprar hoy.

- Allie deberías preguntar no afirmar - le dije y reí ante el bufido al otro lado de la línea

- Bells - dijo rogándome

- Alice Cullen de Withlock - dije seria - ¿Estas loca? Es el día de la madre. Mujer disfruta con tus hijos.

- Por eso - dijo como si yo fuera tarada - Es el regalo de Jasper y los niños. Llevarme a comprar!

Soltó una carcajada al oírme gruñir. Su familia la conocía demasiado bien. Solo a ella se le ocurre pedir eso en un día de la madre. Arrastrar a tus hijos y marido al centro comercial. Tan Alice.

-No puedo – dije seria – Edward y los niños me han llamado. Han preparado algo y no los voy a dejar plantados.

- De acuerdo – dijo resignada – Pero me debes esta salida.

- Si Allie – dije sonriendo – Otro día salimos! Te amo, BYE.

- Chao Bella! – dijo riendo con acento italiano y colgó. Me reí un poco y guarde el celular.

Camine hacia el Volvo plateado, pensando en la hermosa familia que ahora tenía.

Reneesme y Anthony eran unos gemelitos de 4 añitos. Nessie tiene mis ojos y cabello pero los rasgos de papi. Anthony es una copiecita de Edward, esos hermosos ojos verdes, el pelo cobrizo y revuelto. La nariz recta y esos labios delgados y rosados.

Mi marido cada día estaba mejor, cuando lo conocí era un muchacho de apenas 18 años pero hoy era todo un hombre de 27 años, con gran reputación como uno de los mejores médicos de todo el estado y entre los mas guapos y "moja bragas" como Alice lo tilda.

Me monte en el auto y arranque a toda velocidad. Una maña adquirida al estar cerca de los Cullen.

Y mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad de los vientos, un recuerdo vino a mi mente. El día en que supe que mi vida no sería igual.

FLASHBACK

Caminaba de un lado a otro en mi baño. Mi periodo se había ausentado por 4 meses. Al principio me pareció normal, en mi vida he tenido periodos regulares (una vez 7 meses sin ver mi regla), pero las dudas empezaron cuando las nauseas y mareos se hicieron presentes. Tenía 1 mes de casados, pero por alguna razón no quería compartir esto con Edward todavía.

La prueba que había comprado me indicaría en 15 minutos el resultado. Los más largos de mi vida.

Mi preocupación no era el tenerlos, ellos podrían tener lo que quisiesen y ser amados por muchos. El problema es que me sentía tan insegura y porque no decirlo. No me sentía capaz de ser madre.

Pero mis dudas se disiparon cuando vi las dos rayitas rosadas que significan embarazo. En ese momento caí en cuenta de que nadie necesita ser preparado para ser padre, tu instinto te enseña. Mi naturaleza me lo enseñaría en el camino. Ese mismo día ame a lo que fuese que crecía dentro de mí, como prueba de una promesa de amor inquebrantable.

Para decirle a Edward fue todo un dilema. No encontraba la manera. Así que ese día mande a estampar una camisa con la frase: _**"Dentro de muy poco soy papá"**_ en el frente y atrás una frase graciosa **"**_**Porque recorrí con mi mujer todo el camino**_**"**. En una hora estuvo lista. Regrese a nuestro departamento y la envolví en papel junto a un baberito blanco. La deje en medio de nuestra cama y lo espere.

Llego cariñoso como siempre y le comente de mi regalo. Intrigado entró a la habitación y después de unos minutos salió con la camiseta puesta, lagrimas en su hermoso rostro y una sonrisa sincera y hermosa. Nos abrazamos y lloramos juntos de felicidad hasta que caímos en un profundo sueño con el futuro en mente.

Los meses pasaban y mi vientre crecía más de lo normal. La primera ecografía fue hermosa. Toda la familia me acompaño y pudimos conocer a los nuevos Cullen. Si como ya les dije. Gemelos.

Y el tiempo continuo pasando hasta que el parto llegó. Me negué rotundamente a tener una cesárea. Así que di a luz a dos angelitos soportando dolor pero siendo recompensada con dos hermosos llantos.

Los llantos de dos almas nacientes de mi vientre. Dos almas creadas con mi vida y la de su padre.

FIN FLASHBACK

Regrese a la realidad cuando sentí las lágrimas correr libres en mi rostro topándose con mi sonrisa delatante. Era feliz. Demasiado.

Entre a la residencial exclusiva en la que ahora vivíamos, Desde mi embarazo nos mudamos a una mansión que según Edward era para la comodidad de los niños.

Aparque en el porche. Baje del auto y subí las escaleras. Silencio.

Entre. Ni el recibidor ni en la sala había nadie. Camine un poco mas y la siguiente imagen me impacto y una sonrisa boba se instalo en mi rostro.

Edward estaba sentado en la isla de la cocina con Reneesme y Anthony esperándome con regalos en las manos. Era la primera vez que los niños hacían esto, pues los años pasados estaban muy pequeñitos todavía.

Mami – grito Nessie - ¡Felicidades!

Mamita – dijo Anthony - ¡Feliz día de la mamá!

Extendieron hacia mí unas cajas a lo que yo fruncí el seño y Anthony me toco con su manita.

¿Qué pasa mami?- dijo mi niño casi llorando – ¿No te gusto la sorpresa?

No mi amor – dije abrazándolos – Es que no tenían que comprar nada… su amor me basta.

Si – dijo Reneesme – Pero papi dijo que era un día especial y te mereces algo especial, después de todo eres la mejor mami del mundo.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. "Hemos llorado mucho últimamente" me dijo mi voz interna

No mami – dijeron abrazándome – No llores. Ya no mas sorpresas.

No lindos – dije de nuevo para calmarlos – Lloro porque estoy feliz.

Sonrieron con el encanto Cullen. De lado y endemoniadamente hermosos. Los levante en brazos y confronte con una sonrisa a mi marido.

Tu – dije viéndolo divertida – Eres el culpable

Jajajaja – rio divertido. Se acerco a mí y me beso con lentitud y pasión. Demostrando todo lo que sentía por mí, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no votar a mis hijos y tomarlo por el cuello.

Una pequeña manito se entrometió en nuestras caras haciendo que nuestro beso acabara. Y pude ver a un Anthony con el seño fruncido y una Reneesme totalmente divertida.

No besos papi – dijo Anthony a su padre señalándolo

La expresión de Edward fue de oro: duda, diversión y ¿enojo?

¿Por qué hijo? – dijo rascando su hermoso cabello – Si ella es mía.

¡NO! – dijo exaltado mi hijo – Es MIA! Solo mía! No la toques

Nessie y yo no pudimos más que reírnos como locas ante la escenita que los dos hombres de la casa estaban haciendo. Nos miraron reprobatoriamente y nos calmamos.

La tarde paso tranquila y divertida. Abrí los regalos de mis hijos y me encontré con una hermosa remera que decía "La mejor mamá del mundo" y una foto enmarcada de Anthony y Reneesme junto a mí en la playa.

Cenamos en casa y acostamos a los niños. Edward subió a leerles un cuento. Me dispuse a lavar platos. Me ensimisme en mis pensamientos de alegría y amor tanto que no sentí cuando mi marido metió sus manos debajo de mi ramera y sus manos viajaron a mis senos.

Hey – dije y me di la vuelta, me encontré con un Edward riendo – Avisa.

Estabas tan linda ida – dijo antes de besarme

Eso, un beso. Fue todo lo que necesite para enredar mis piernas en su cintura y besarlo con urgencia. Camino y no sé muy bien cómo llegó,, pero alcanzamos nuestra habitación y la ropa desapareció poco a poco.

Los besos estaban cargados de pasión pero llenos de un amor infinito.

Edward – gemí jadeante – Entra en mi

Eso basto para que se introdujera en mí con cuidado, con amor.

Mientras su suave vaivén me elevaba poco a poco, mi mente fue recordando cada día y noche junto a él. Cada vez que nuestras almas habían sido conectadas y nuestros cuerpos fundidos en uno solo mientras veíamos estrellas.

Después de minutos u horas – pues con el el tiempo no tenía la mínima importancia – el clímax llego mientras te amos salían de nuestras bocas con jadeos.

El cansancio nos consumió y caímos rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo no sin antes escuchar un:

"Felicidades amor, por ser la mejor mamá" por parte de Edward.

**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review.**

**Son el combustible que hace brotar las ideas.**

**Besos.**


End file.
